


Да ты просто монстр!

by SollyDoll



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SollyDoll/pseuds/SollyDoll
Summary: Казунари решает немного порассуждать с Шинтаро о том будущем, которое приготовили им фразы на их запястьях.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There is a Monster Before My Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745933) by [merryfortune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune). 
  * A translation of [There is a Monster Before My Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745933) by [merryfortune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune). 



Стоял ленивый полдень. Летнее солнце жарило в зените.

Такао Казунари и Мидорима Шинтаро ели бенто на школьной крыше. Тишина изредка прерывалась бряцанием палочек, которыми они вытаскивали шарики риса, кусочки рыбы и овощей.

— Шин-чан… А ты когда-нибудь думал о родстве душ? — увлечённый едой Такао пробормотал вопрос бездумно. Он был уверен, что у Мидоримы наверняка есть любопытное мнение по этому поводу всего этого, которое было подкреплено его поклонением судьбе и приверженностью гороскопам. Издавна известно и передавалось из уст в уста, что те странные слова на запястьях людей должны были стать важной частью, если не самым важным, что скажет истинный соулмейт.

— Да, — честно ответил Мидорима.

Любопытство Казунари только возросло.

— Серьёзно? Расскажешь? — спросил он. Хоть он и пытался паясничать как обычно, но мягкий голос выдавал неподдельный интерес к разговору.

— А должен? — спросил Мидорима, и его уши слегка порозовели. Такао улыбнулся и отметил про себя, что Мидорима смущен.

— Ага, — ответил Казунари, самодовольно улыбаясь.

Шинтаро фыркнул.  
— Ну, если только ты настаиваешь. Но лично я в это всё не верю.

— Что? Правда, что ли? — ожидания Такао не оправдались. Он сделал маленький глоток из своей бутылки с водой, взглядом следя за своим одноклассником и подмечая малейший жест: Мидорима источал раздражение.

— Да, я не намерен иметь отношения с человеком, который однажды скажет мне «Да ты просто монстр!»

От неожиданности Такао поперхнулся водой и закашлялся. Мидорима быстро от него отстранился. Такао пытался прокашляться. Мидорима подсел к нему обратно и, похлопав по спине, спросил:  
— С тобой всё в порядке?

— Д-да, всё хорошо, — промямлил Такао. — Всё хо-хорошо, просто замечательно.

— Хватит трепаться. Выглядишь по-идиотски, — Мидорима рыкнул на Такао.

Казунари еще раз глубоко вдохнул, но он всё еще не мог прекратить кашлять. На широко распахнутых глазах выступили слёзы. Мидорима забеспокоился:  
— Ты странно себя ведёшь… Случилось чего-то?

— Не, ничего. Совершенно точно, — ответил Такао. Язык не слушался, во рту образовалась каша из слов.

Такао чувствовал себя странно: положив руки на колени, он стал задумчиво и внимательно изучать свои запястья. Он очень надеялся, что Шин-чан ничего не заметит, но напрасно.  
— Что-то не так? Или просто жалеешь, что выбрал неудачную тему для беседы? - поинтересовался он.

— Да. Нет. Да. Возможно, — пробормотал Такао.

— Уверен, я не хочу этого знать, разумеется, — вздохнул Мидорима.

Такао неловко улыбнулся.  
— А я всё равно расскажу. Возможно, это просто странное совпадение, — он говорил так, словно пытался переубедить и успокоить самого себя, как это делал Шинтаро несколькими минутами ранее.

— Такие совпадения не считаются же… Ведь так?

— Повторяю еще раз: хватит трепаться, выглядишь по-идиотски, — недовольно фыркнул Мидорима.

— Ха-ха, ага, я знаю. Это, конечно, странно, но я точно помню, что пробормотал эти самые слова, когда в средней школе наша команда продула Тейко.

Мидорима немного помолчал и потом вежливо согласился:  
— Да уж. Совпадение действительно странное.

В этот момент Казунари почувствовал какое-то легкое недовольство, которое мгновенно разрослось в его сердце и голове. Он не мог смириться с мыслью о том, что у Шин-чана будет кто-то другой, кто так же самозабвенно, как и сам Такао, будет терпеть каждую его причуду. Однако Такао испытывал некоторое неудобство из-за того, что оказался соулмейтом этого зеленоглазого чудака, потому что это было бы странно.

Существуют ли вообще эти самые мифические соулмейты? До этого момента Казунари не был в этом уверен, но хотел бы надеяться, что просто так совпало, что у Мидоримы на запястье написано «Да ты просто монстр!», а у Такао — «Хватит трепаться. Выглядишь по-идиотски.» Какая-то малая часть мозга язвительно усмехалась над ним, потому как надпись была зеленого цвета: точно такого же цвета как изумруд глаз и волос Мидоримы.

Казунари рискнул взглянуть на запястье Шин-чана. О, нет. Только не это. Должно быть просто так совпало, что надпись на запястье Шин-чана была оранжевого цвета: того самого цвета, что и любимые предметы Казунари: например, мандарины или баскетбольная форма Шутоку. Это должно было быть совпадением. Он был уверен, что это просто маленькое глупое совпадение без какого-либо глубокого смысла.

В тот полдень Такао ещё не знал, что перебранка вскоре повторится опять и приведет к тому, что на свадьбе он произнесет слова верности этому монстру.


End file.
